tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tractor
There are many templates in use in and these are only subset, representing some of the most important and commonly used ones. If you feel that a template belongs on this page, do not hesitate to add it. * Category:Templates should list all templates in the wiki, categorized into the various subcategories. * The Template namespace always has all templates in the wiki, unsorted. What are templates? Wiki templates provide a means to insert the same content over and over in different (or the same) pages. This saves editors the hassle of duplicating the same text again and again, and also helps ensure consistency. Templates are generally shown with the format required to use the template (i.e. ). Clicking the template name takes you to the template's page, where you can see what it looks like and how it is used. Detailed instructions on the usage of each template should exist either on the template page, or the template's talk page. Article management templates Nominate an article for deletion * Add this to an article to nominate it for deletion. It will add the article to Category:Candidates for deletion. Disambiguation articles * If you have several articles that have similar or identical names, you may wish to create a "disambiguation" page at the main article name, with the articles taking an extra phrase in brackets afterwards. For example: : The Prince <-- disambiguation page, with links to: :: The Prince (frog) :: The Prince (human) * For more information, see disambiguation on Wikipedia. * Using marks an article as a disambiguation page by adding a banner to the article and categorizing it under Category:Disambiguations. Add links to the various articles under the banner. Stubbing * When a page has little or no useful information, then it is likely a stub. This template will include them in Category:Article stubs, and is used to list which articles need expanding. Add these to pages to flag up management issues on the page Clean up * for pages that are messy or have been ported from Wikipedia and not edited to clean out wikipeia specific codes, Links, non existant templates and Categories. Auto adds the page to the Category Clean up list. Expand * tag for pages with articles that are bigger than Stub, or have sections that need work to expand them to form a rounded article. Image Required * for pages lacking a photo. Auto adds page to Category Image required list New Templates * Add new template summaries here; *For list articles that are incomplete and probably will never be. *used as base template for tables of 'P'reserved 'M'achine 'L'ists, in the form 'PML Article title ' The basic table is pasted into a blank template of the required name. This template table then can be transcluded into an article, so can be updated separate from the article and reduces article size. An edit link should be provided on the page to ease editing of the template and embedded table. It helps standardize the tables. This Example gives the result below: Proposed New Templates * Companies Info Box * Defunct Companies Info Box * Collapsible navigation boxes * Machine Specification boxes Category templates General category template * This can be added to categories to add general categorising details. Use in cases where it may be useful to point out to users how to categorise, such as popular categories. Template category template * This should be added to any template-related categories, to list template-specific categorising details (these are different to those of normal pages). General wiki templates Clear , plus and * This template is used to reduce the amount of non-wikicode used on pages, replacing the code . Its use should generally be avoided. * You can use instead of the HTML tag that clears space below things like images, pictures and tables, so the following stuff doesn't begin until the bottom of the image, picture or table box. * You can also use or to clear only left or right floats. For * Use at the top of articles as a simple "for x see y" template. Main article * Use at the start of a section to link to the main article on it. Right-aligned Table of Contents * This template floats the table of contents (toc) on the right. It should only be used when absolutely necessary, to keep consistent design. Sandbox * A template that should be used to head up all Project:Sandbox pages. T is for template * This template allows you to show example template code (with a link to the templates) without using the template itself. It is used extensively on this page. Welcome and *The first (with longer version "welcomeIP" for those of you who like typing more) is to welcome new non-vandalistic contributors who are "anonymous", identified only by their IP number; it encourages them to register. * The second template is for welcoming new registered users. Should be customized for the wiki, indicating the pages we most want newcomers to visit. *The above two templates are very suitable for having "subst:" prefixed, because they can be edited with additions or deletions appropriate to the apparent strengths of the person being welcomed; e.g. if the contributor has already demonstrated good wiki editing skills you could delete references to pages about "how to edit". Wikipedia , * Wikipedia-related templates. Use for articles taken directly from Wikipedia, and for articles deleted from Wikipedia. * For templates from Wikipedia we have which are/have been adapted for use on Tractor Wiki. Imported Templates The Wikipedia template has been imported. But owing to the complex number of sub-templates used for functionality only some units are supported. The missing modules can be imported from the WP Template page of the named module that shows as a red link and saved to a file of the same name. NOTE: any changes within them will cascade through ALL INSTANCES OF USE, so care is needed to modify them. Please annotate any changes on the relavent page. Additional notes can be added to an attach /doc page. The Code will also be made available after convert is done (now using a version from wikia central that gets round the comp ability problems with wikipedia, but imported material may needs some amendments to work). A simple version is at (This was the original Wiki version which is a simple table). The code will also be made available for nested "navboxes" once infobox is done. The plan is to re categorise the imported templates as "TemplateWP xyz" groupings to segregate them. Tractor Wiki Custom Templates Please add the Category:Tractor Wiki Template to custom templates, and list them below: Custom Templates Category:Templates